El baile de San Valentín
by Seremoon
Summary: Harry está enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Esté aún no sabe que en su interior alberga sentimientos por el niño que vivió. A su vez Seamus Finnigan está enamorado de Harry desde primer año. ¿Qué pasará? Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 _ **Personajes:**_ _Draco M. /Harry P. /Seamus F._

* * *

 **El baile de San Valentín**

* * *

La guerra había terminado por fin. Todos los alumnos regresaron a Hogwarts a retomar sus estudios, otros para vencer sus demonios y algunos a tratar de retomar su vida; pasar un año como una persona normal era el plan. Este era el caso de Harry Potter; regresó a terminar sus estudios y a divertirse con sus compañeros como una persona normal. Ser un héroe para todo el mundo mágico no le gustaba, era demasiada atención sobre él, pero en el castillo solo era un alumno más y esta vez iba a disfrutar de eso.

Ron y Hermione obtuvieron una plaza en la Academia de Aurores sin problema alguno y él se sentía abandonado por ellos. Poco a poco lo estaba superando y últimamente se juntaba mucho con Neville y Seamus. Su relación con Ginny había terminado, ambos se dieron cuenta que se querían pero como hermanos y por más que trataron de sacar adelante su relación no lo consiguieron. Además Harry se había dado cuenta que existía alguien que siempre tenía toda su atención.

Al principio le costó trabajo asimilar que ya no estaban sus amigos; aunque no estaba solo, Seamus Finnigan siempre estaba a su lado. Aún no le perdonaba como lo trató en quinto año, pero trataba de dejarlo pasar, además jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentirse cómodo con él. Las cosas habían cambiado y por fin estaba llevando una vida normal, sin embargo tenía un pequeño problema: no podía dejar de seguir a Malfoy por medio del mapa.

Después de salvarlo aquella vez del fuego maldito, el rubio seguía con él. Sus ojos grises los veía en todos lados. Irremediablemente se estaba enamorando de Draco. Cuando nadie lo veía consultaba el mapa para saber en dónde estaba y con quién.

Había notado que sus compañeros no le hablaban como antes, además estaba completamente solo. Lamentablemente se enteró que Narcissa Malfoy murió un mes después de iniciar las clases en Hogwarts. Draco como siempre huía, pero cuando lograba conectar su mirada en esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, podía ver su sufrimiento. Estaba destrozado.

Quería acercarse a él, pero cada vez que lograba encontrarlo Draco lo evadía. A pesar de tener el mapa siempre se le escapaba. Aunque no le gustaba, debía admitir que el rubio le daba su toque a sus fugas, era como el juego de las escondidas pero sin palabras, solo sus miradas se cruzaban y eso era suficiente para él.

Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy había sobrevivido a la guerra, a los malos tratos y estaba por salir de sus pesadillas cuando murió de su madre. Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero creía que fuera tan pronto. Su madre no aguanto la soledad de la mansión. Esa mansión donde toda su familia vivió cosas horribles y saber que en cualquier momento le darían el beso del dementor a Lucius, la habían deprimido demasiado, ese fue el detonante para tomar la decisión final: suicidarse.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Draco al enterarse se refugió en el único lugar donde nadie lo encontraría: la Sala de los Menesteres. Durante todo un fin de semana había estado ahí, llorando y lamentándose la muerte de su madre, si tan solo se hubiera quedado a su lado esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Poco a poco estaba superando la muerte de su madre y alguien que le ayudo fue Potter, aunque jamás se lo diría. Fue un día cuando se percató de que Potter lo seguía y al ver que se acercaba y conocer sus intenciones, su instinto le dijo que debía alejarse. Siempre era lo mismo él se escapaba y Harry lo buscaba; _«el juego del gato y el ratón»_ , pensaba _« ¿qué intenciones tenía? ¿Por qué lo hacía? »_ se preguntaba.

Aunque después de algún tiempo pensando aceptó que esos ojos verdes causaban algo en él. En algunas ocasiones en sus pesadillas veía esas esmeraldas sonriéndole haciendo que sus pesadillas se fueran. No podía dejar de pensar en desde el juicio; aquella ocasión lo veían diferente, sin odio, sin burla, aún no sabía cómo definirlo pero lo ponía muy nervioso. Por eso siempre escapaba de él.

Al mismo tiempo, Seamus Finnigan se había propuesto conquistar al héroe del mundo mágico: Harry Potter. Desde niño él lo idolatraba, lo adoraba. Desde primer año trato de ser su amigo, pero siempre estaba con Ron y Hermione y a él casi no lo tomaba en cuenta. A pesar de eso Seamus siempre se mostró amable y cada vez que podía lo ayudaba.

En cuarto año ya se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Harry, no sabía cómo ni cuándo paso. Durante la selección de los campeones se enojó mucho al igual que Ron con él por no contarles como había vencido el hechizo de Dumbledore. Pero después de la primera prueba se arrepintió y le pidió disculpas, para corregir su error tenía pensado invitarlo al baile de navidad pero cuando reunió toda su valentía Gryffindor ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya tenía pareja.

Así que se prometió asimismo que cuando tuviera otra oportunidad la aprovecharía, porque Harry iba a ser suyo. Al regresar a Hogwarts y ver que Ron y Hermione lo habían dejado solo, le fue muy fácil ser su amigo y andar siempre a su lado. _«Esta es mi oportunidad de conquistarlo»_ se decía.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, demasiados deberes para el gusto de todos los alumnos. El mes favorito de todos llegó, Diciembre mes de la fiestas y sobretodo de vacaciones, por fin tendrían un respiro de las clases. McGonagall pidió a Harry y Draco avisarle sobre sus planes en vacaciones. Mientras ellos pensaban en que hacer, el castillo era decorado como cada año. Entre todos los profesores colocaban los adornos y hechizos para que Hogwarts fuera tan cálido como el hogar.

Draco aún no sabía qué hacer, regresar a la mansión no era una opción. No quería seguir reviviendo sus pesadillas, estas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco y deseaba que siguieran así, quedarse en el castillo tampoco le apetecía, pero al no tener a donde ir se decantó por esa opción.

En otra parte del castillo Harry se encontraba en la misma situación que iba a hacer esas vacaciones. Regresar con los Dursley nunca más, quedarse en el castillo era muy tentador pero se sentiría muy solo; los Weasley lo habían invitado a la madriguera pero no quería pasar la navidad con ellos, aunque deseaba ver a sus amigos. _«_ _Lo mejor sería ir a la casa de Sirius_ _»_ pensó.

Grimauld Place se encontraba cerca del centro de Londres, podría salir a conocer los alrededores tranquilamente, además podría quedar con sus amigos para salir. Estaba decidido se iría para allá.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora, Draco fue el primero en llegar y hablar con ella.

 _—Buenos días, profesora—_ saludó _—he decidió quedarme en el castillo, en estos momentos no tengo a donde ir y realmente no quiero regresar a mi casa._

 _—Buenos días joven Malfoy—_ respondió _—muy bien, pero si le propusiera pasar las vacaciones con alguno de sus compañeros de otra casa en el mundo muggle, ¿aceptaría?_

Draco se quedó estático, no sabía que tramaba la directora pero de seguro no era nada bueno. Además quien sería el tonto que aceptaría llevarlo a su casa, si todos lo veían como un mortífago.

 _—No lo creó profesora, nadie es tan tonto como para aceptar llevarme a su casa—_ dijo con decepción.

 _—Y si encuentro a alguien, ¿aceptaría?—_ volvió a preguntar.

En ese momento Potter estaba por llamar a la puerta, cuando de repente está se abrió.

 _—Buen día Potter—_ saludó la profesora. Harry iba tan despistado que no se percató de la presencia del rubio.

 _—Buen día profesora McGonagall—_ saludó _—he decidido irme a Grimauld Place. Lo he estado pensando y creo que ya es tiempo de independizarme dedicarme a mí—_ respondió.

 _—Muy bien Potter, tienes razón es tiempo de que pienses en ti. Aunque no tengo que advertirte que debes de tener cuidado y no andar solo todo el tiempo ¿verdad?—_ dijo McGonagall.

 _—Lo sé profesora, no tiene de que preocuparse—_ contestó.

 _—Muy bien—_ dijo _—Harry, quisiera pedirte un favor._

 _—Hay un compañero de otra casa que se encuentra en una situación complicada y quisiera pedirte que le permitas pasar contigo las vacaciones—_ agregó la profesora con preocupación.

 _— ¿De quién se trata?—_ preguntó, imaginando a Malfoy de repente. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido, era alguien aclarándose la garganta.

 _—Señor Malfoy—_ llamó _— ¿ha tomado una decisión?—_ preguntó.

 _—Sí, acepto su oferta—_ respondió en un susurro.

 _— ¿Potter, me haría ese favor?—_ preguntó, preocupada por la reacción del pelinegro.

 _—Sí, no hay problema—_ respondió Potter, sorprendiendo a Draco con su respuesta.

 _—Muy bien, les recuerdo que deben tener cuidado y no andar peleando. Aún quedan algunos ex motífagos libres. ¿Entendido?—_ dijo.

 _—Entendido—_ respondieron al mismo tiempo.

 _—Pueden retirarse, cuento con ustedes_ — dijo la profesora, viéndolos con cariño.

Ambos chicos dieron media vuelta y salieron de la oficina de la directora. Afuera no sabían que decir; Malfoy opto por dirigirse a la sala de los menesteres y Harry después de pensarlo decidió romper el hielo...

 _—Malfoy espera—_ gritó, nervioso por pensar que pasaría las vacaciones junto él tartamudeó un poco.

 _—E-e-este, ¿nos vemos en el tren para irnos juntos?—_ preguntó, ya que no sabía que decir. Draco estaba un poco desconcertado, no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso Potter.

 _—Sabes Kreacher va a estar contento con tu visita—_ dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo de ahí hacia su sala común debido a los nervios.

 _« ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Potter? ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba?»_ pensaba Draco mientras se dirigía a su sala común, debía arreglar sus cosas para irse. _«En que estaba pensando al aceptar pasar las vacaciones con él»_ se preguntaba, moviendo la cabeza con cansancio.

El último día de clases había llegado y con esto el momento de partir, el viaje fue más tranquilo que al inicio del curso. Draco esperaba encontrarse con Potter en el tren, a final de cuentas él había propuesto irse juntos, pero gracias a Merlín no fue así e internamente lo agradeció.

Estaba nervioso, a pesar de todo no quería echar a perder las cosas y no sabía cómo debía actuar frente a él. Solo esperaba que lo dejara tranquilo y que las vacaciones pasaran rápido. Al llegar a la estación, vio como Harry bajaba muy animado acompañado por Finnigan, eso no le agradó, _«_ _¿Qué se traerán entre manos?_ _»_ se preguntaba. Su curiosidad fue en aumento así como el nudo en su estómago; no le gustaba para nada que Finnigan estuviera tan atento a Potter, aunque no entendía porque.

Al ver que la estación estaba casi vacía, decidió bajar. Frente a la puerta del tren estaba un Harry muy preocupado, pero al verlo bajar suspiró y sonrió cambiando su cara de preocupación.

 _—Ahí estás, pensé que te habías arrepentido cuando no te vi en el tren—_ dijo Harry con alivio.

 _—No creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente Potter—_ respondió el rubio con sarcasmo.

Harry solo se limitó a sonreír, sonrojándose levemente _«esto será un poco difícil»_ pensó. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, aún no sabía cómo se tomaría Malfoy el ir por la entrada muggle. Cuando llegaron a la barrera Harry se detuvo para ver al rubio y hablar.

 _—Malfoy, esta es la entrada muggle a la estación, te agradecería que no me hicieras ninguna escenita—_ dijo Harry muy serio. A Draco no le gusto el tono de Potter y sacando su lado Slytherin agregó.

 _—No estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías Potter. A mí nadie me dice que hacer y que no—_ respondió molesto. _«_ _Pues que piensa que voy hacer, gritar como si un hipogrifo se acercara de mi_ _»_ pensó, poniendo cara de fastidio y asco.

Cruzaron la barrera en silencio y Harry pidió un taxi hacia el parque frente a Grimauld Place. Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a seguirlo y a pesar de estar nervioso no dijo nada. Harry le explicó y mostró como debía subir al taxi.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que Potter le había dado subió al taxi, todo iba muy bien hasta que empezó a moverse; Draco se asustó tanto que termino agarrándose de donde podía. Harry se percató de las acciones del rubio entendiéndolo así que colocó una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo. Poco a poco la mano de Harry fue bajando al brazo de Malfoy, esto hizo que tuviera confianza en él relajándose por un momento.

Al entrar a la casa Kreacher recibió a Draco como si fuera toda una celebridad, Harry ya se imaginaba algo así, Kreacher no había parado de hablar de la familia Black.

 _—Le pedí a Kreacher que arreglara una habitación para ti, sígueme te la mostrare—_ dijo Harry, caminando hacia el segundo piso. _—Esta es tu habitación espero que te sientas cómodo, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a Kreacher, al parecer a ti te hace más caso que a mí—_ dijo un poco decepcionado.

 _— ¿Te parece si cenamos juntos?—_ pregunto Harry un poco sonrojado _—digo, este, em, es que ya que solo estamos los dos, creo que nos haría bien un poco de compañía ¿no crees?—_ tartamudeó.

Draco lo veía extraño, así que solo asintió, _«pero que le pasa, primero me habla muy serio y después se pone nervioso»_ pensaba mientras se recostaba por un momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, todo estaba oscuro _«_ _me quede dormido_ _»_ pensó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien y tuvo un sueño muy raro; él era muy feliz y a su lado estaba una persona, no pudo verla bien pero recordaba haber visto unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo veían con mucho amor y cariño. A lo lejos escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta _—adelante—_ contestó.

 _— ¿Malfoy, te encuentras bien?—_ preguntó un poco preocupado el pelinegro.

 _— ¿De qué estás hablando Potter? claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no debería estarlo?—_ contestó desconcertado.

 _—Sí, es que hace un rato gritaste y después todo quedo en silencio. Por un momento pensé que algo te había sucedido—_ respondió Harry.

Bajaron a cenar, Harry venia explicando que era una película. Comenzaron a cenar, la película era de acción y Draco estaba impresionado, nunca había visto algo como eso y mucho menos comer en la sala sus padres se lo tenían prohibido. A pesar de los recuerdos se la pasó muy bien, hablaron de cosas triviales y Harry le explicaba lo que no entendía.

Terminaron de cenar y siguieron viendo la tele un rato, el sueño los estaba venciendo así que decidieron subir a descansar. De esta manera pasaron sus vacaciones, internamente habían hecho una tregua y Harry estaba sumamente feliz por eso.

En algunas de sus salidas Harry le mostró el centro comercial. Draco podía ser un comprador compulsivo. Pasaron a varias tiendas Draco pensó que los muggles no tenían buen gusto pero al ver una tienda de trajes no pudo evitar arrastrar a Harry a comprar algunos. Por su parte el pelinegro se dejó convencer por el rubio y decidió comprarse uno también.

También fueron al cine; Harry le explicaba y le enseñaba como hacer las cosas. El rubio aprendió lo que era la comida rápida y varias cosas en diferentes locales. Algo que llamó mucho la atención de Draco fue una tienda donde había mucha gente.

Harry le explico que era una tienda de celulares y que este era el medio de comunicación que utilizaban los muggles en lugar de las lechuzas. Lo cual era mucho más rápido porque uno se podía comunicar con otras personas en ese momento sin esperar tanto tiempo por una respuesta. La idea le fascino a Draco, pero en el mundo mágico estas cosas no funcionaban y vivir en el mundo muggle más de lo necesario no estaba en sus planes. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Así fueron pasando los días, ya tenían la confianza de llamarse por su nombre, poco a poco se estaban haciendo amigos y esto era el mejor regalo de navidad que Harry hubiera deseado. Draco se había dado cuenta del cambio tan drástico que había tenido al ser amigo del niño que vivió, solo esperaba que esto no cambiara en Hogwarts.

Unos días antes de navidad, los chicos habían acordado ir de compras. Harry necesitaba ayuda para comprar los regalos de sus amigos y Draco quería distraerse y dejar de pensar en las fiestas que hacían sus padres cada año en la mansión. A pesar de todo extrañaba su ambiente.

Después de un día tan ajetreado por fin habían terminado las compras. Iban hacia el área de comida cuando Draco se adelantó para ordenar y Harry se dirigía a apartar una mesa, cuando alguien llamó su atención…

 _— ¡Harry, Feliz Navidad!—_ gritó Seamus muy contento por encontrarse al amor de su vida, pero no se dio cuenta de cómo un rubio de ojos grises quería desaparecerlo con la mirada. Draco llevaba la bandeja con la comida que habían pedido, fue cuando se encontró con Finnigan abrazando a su Harry.

 _— ¿Qué demonios?—_ dijo con una mirada penetrante dirigida a Finnigan. Se acercó lentamente para escuchar la conversación, le sorprendió ver que era Finnigan el que hablaba, se veía muy contento. Después de un rato Harry pareció reaccionar y buscó la ayuda de Draco con la mirada quién al verlo en ese aprieto solo sonrió.

Al ver que el rubio no atendía sus suplicas decidió tratar de deshacerse de Seamus, pero nada funcionaba.

 _—Qué bueno encontrarte aquí, pensé que mi deseo no se iba a cumplir_ — decía Seamus con mucha emoción _—Harry compre un regalo de navidad para ti, pensaba enviártelo vía lechuza pero ya que estas aquí te lo entregare._

 _—Gracias Seamus, no era necesario—_ decía Harry muy incómodo.

 _—Mira ven—_ decía Seamus jalándolo hacia una tienda. Sin que Harry se diera cuenta el castaño lo llevaba a donde había un muérdago colgado. Draco se percató del plan de Finnigan y fue cuando interrumpió.

 _—Potter ¿a dónde vas? ¿Piensas dejarme comiendo solo?—_ preguntó el rubio, viendo amenazadoramente al castaño.

 _—Lo siento Seamus, vine con Draco de compras y estábamos por comer—_ respondió Harry aliviado por la intervención del rubio, soltándose del agarre del castaño.

 _—Malfoy—_ saludó Finnigan con molestia _«_ _Este mortífago me hecho a perder la oportunidad de besar a su amor, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Harry era de él y de nadie más_ _»_ pensaba.

 _—Bueno Harry entonces te enviare tu regalo, espero que te guste—_ dijo sonriendo malévolamente, Draco se percató de esa sonrisa, algo tramaba y no era bueno.

 _— ¡Feliz navidad Harry!—_ dijo Seamus abrazando sorpresivamente a Harry mientras rozaba sus labios en un pequeño beso, dejando al pelinegro muy sorprendido por esa acción al igual que a cierto rubio a quién dirigió una mirada de satisfacción y odio, como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

 _—Feliz navidad para ti también Malfoy—_ dijo con desgana, dando media vuelta y dejando a los chicos solos.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre los chicos, ninguno sabía que decir. Harry por su parte estaba en shock, nunca pensó que Seamus fuera a hacer algo así. Y Draco estaba muy enojado, no sabía porque pero al ver a Finnigan junto a Harry se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago que le quito el apetito. Pidieron la comida para llevar y nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto a casa, ambos tenían mucho en que pensar.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron encerrados cada uno en su habitación. Harry no sabía que pensar de Seamus aún no podía creer que estuviera interesado en él, pero si solo eran amigos; además durante el quinto año en Hogwarts lo había tratado de traidor y mentiroso, entonces _« ¿por qué ahora este cambio?»_ pensaba.

Draco también se encontraba pensando no entendía lo que le pasaba, ¿por qué le había molestado tanto ver a Finnigan abrazando a Harry? y luego ese maldito le había robado un beso. No podía culpar a Potter porque había estado igual de sorprendido que él. Pero esa sensación en su estómago, con ganas de cruciarlo por tocar algo que es suyo.

 _«Un momento ¿desde cuando Potter es mío?»_ pensaba _—No puede ser, esto es imposible—_ decía _—Maldito Finnigan._

Por la tarde llegaron Ron y Hermione de visita, ellos ya sabían sobre los sentimientos de Harry por cierto rubio y cuando les conto que estaba pasando con él las vacaciones se sorprendieron. Tardo un poco en convencerlos de que no pasaba nada y con muchos esfuerzos comenzaron a aceptarlo. Aunque lo de Seamus no era una novedad para ellos sentían que debían apoyarlo.

 _—Harry yo creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad a Seamus, sabes que desde primero está enamorado de ti, ¿cierto?—_ dijo Ron, como si del clima estuviera hablando.

 _—Ronald eres un tonto—_ dijo Hermione golpeándolo en el estómago _—Harry no sabe nada de eso._

 _— ¿De qué están hablando chicos?—_ preguntó.

 _—Bueno Harry, todo lo que Seamus ha hecho desde el primer día que te conoció es porque tú le gustas; siempre tiene toda su atención en ti como tú con el hurón. Aunque me sorprende que se haya atrevido a besarte amigo—_ explicó Ron, dejando a un Harry muy preocupado.

Tan entretenidos estaban en la plática que no se dieron cuenta que cierto rubio iba bajando las escaleras y se detuvo al escuchar la conversación.

 _—Es cierto Harry, es muy raro—_ dijo Hermione _—a menos que él ya se haya dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por Draco y al verlos juntos debió de haber tomado el suficiente valor para besarte y marcar su territorio—_ agregó.

 _— ¿Queeeé, estás diciendo que soy tan obvio que todos saben de mis sentimientos por Draco menos él?—_ preguntó Harry muy sorprendido.

Esa última declaración dejo a Draco estático en su sitio, _«_ _entonces eran ciertos mis presentimientos le gustó a Potter. Pero acaso todo lo que siento cuando estoy junto a él ¿es eso? ¿A mí también me gusta Harry? No, eso no podía ser posible, a él le gustaban las mujeres no los hombres_ _»_ pensaba.

Estaba muy confundido, regreso rápidamente a su habitación y no salió hasta que Harry fue a verlo para cenar; se sentía muy incómodo con la nueva información y mejor opto por no bajar. A a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Draco comenzó a quedarse encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque Harry lo invitaba a salir o a hacer algo, el rubio ya no quería pasar más tiempo con él.

El resto de las vacaciones fue igual y Harry estaba muy deprimido por eso, no entendía que había pasado para que Draco se comportara de esa manera. El día de regresar al castillo llegó así que salieron juntos y en silencio llegaron a la estación. Apenas habían cruzado la barrera cuando Malfoy desapareció _«_ _parece que ya no quiere estar cerca de mí_ _»_ pensaba Harry muy triste.

Al regresar a Hogwarts Harry intento aclarar las cosas con Seamus pero este no lo dejaba, cada vez que trataba de hablar con él se escabullía con la cara roja. En su dormitorio siempre lo encontraba ya dormido y por las mañanas se iba muy temprano. Además Draco seguía sin hablarle ni cruzar una mirada con él. Otra vez volvía a huir.

Estaba muy deprimido y confundido, no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención del rubio. Deseaba que los pusieran a trabajar juntos en pociones, al menos así podría cruzar alguna palabra con él pero nada de eso sucedía. Hasta que llegó Febrero con una buena noticia…

 _—Buenos días alumnos—_ _s_ aludó McGonagall _—dentro de quince días se celebra el día de San Valentín y hemos organizado un baile para festejarlo._

Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas. A Harry le pareció una idea absurda y con su vida amorosa prácticamente nula, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que en cuarto año.

 _—Todos deben participar—_ dijo de forma imperativa, _—espero que esto ayude a llevarse mucho mejor con las demás casas._

 _«Genial»_ pensó Harry _«solo espero no ser al que todo mundo quiera invitar»._

Por otro lado, Draco durante todo este tiempo que estuvo evitando a Harry descubrió que albergaba sentimientos por él, al principio no quería aceptarlos pero al recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos en las vacaciones se dio cuenta que esos eran sus recuerdos más felices en mucho tiempo. Además no soportaba la idea de que alguien más estuviera Potter.

Para eso debía encargarse de Finnigan de una buena vez. Había notado la forma en que esté huía de Harry, sabía que estaba tramando algo, su instinto le decía que estuviera preparado para cualquier cosa. El día del aviso sobre el baile, no paraba de pensar en que debía ir con Harry.

 _«Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad»_ pensó. El baile seria el momento perfecto para aclarar todo con Harry y confesarle sus sentimientos, solamente debía tener el valor de invitarlo y dar una buena explicación de porqué lo había estado evitando. Primero iba a tantear el terreno por medio de una carta.

La primera semana le llegaron muchas cartas a Harry, eran invitaciones para el baile pero él solo quería ir con una persona y terminaba rechazando a todas. Faltaban tres días para San Valentín cuando descubrió una carta diferente, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido la abrió…

 _Harry_

 _Quisiera hablar contigo, te espero en la torre de astronomía a la medianoche._

 _D. M._

En cuanto leyó la carta el rostro se le ilumino y una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos se instaló en su rostro. Para Seamus que siempre estaba pendiente de Harry esto no pasó desapercibido. Ya había pensado muy bien las cosas, debía confesarle su amor e invitarlo al baile, pero no quería ser rechazado.

Esa misma tarde reunió todo su valor Gryffindor y al verlo salir del Gran Comedor decidió seguirlo, _«_ _esta es mi oportunidad_ _»_ se dijo para animarse. No se dio cuenta que un chico rubio hizo lo mismo al verlo salir tras Harry. Al llegar a un pasillo poco transitado lo detuvo.

 _—Em, este, Harry. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?—_ preguntó Seamus.

 _— ¿Que pasa Seamus? ¿Por fin vas a dejar de huir?—_ respondió Harry con fastidio.

 _—Yo, lo siento Harry—_ se disculpó _—no era mi intención pero es que…—_ dijo nervioso.

 _— ¿Qué pasa?—_ preguntó el pelinegro.

 _— ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?—_ lo dijo tan rápido y bajito que Harry no le entendió.

 _— ¿Cómo?—_ volvió a preguntar.

 _—Digo, ¿qué si te gustaría ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?—_ respondió sonrojado y un poco más alto para que lo escuchara.

Harry se quedó estático, no podía creer que Seamus hiciera esto, primero huía de él y ahora lo invitaba al baile, pero no solo él se quedó así, un rubio que los iba siguiendo también escucho.

 _— ¡Lo siento Seamus!—_ respondió _—mira somos amigos y por mí no hay problema con que te gusten los chicos, pero yo quiero a otra persona y me gustaría ir al baile ella—_ dijo, tratando de no lastimarlo.

 _—Ya veo, pero él nunca te va a aceptar—_ contestó molesto por el rechazo _—además el solo es un maldito mortifago y podría estar planeando utilizarte y jugar contigo._

Harry y Draco se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras, quien era él para juzgar sus acciones.

 _—Tú no sabes nada Seamus—_ respondió Harry molesto _—tú no sabes nada de él. Además cuando sucedieron las cosas con Voldemort, me diste la espalda y me trataste de mentiroso. Se supone que éramos amigos—_ gritó.

 _—Harry yo lo siento, me deje llevar por las cosas que decía el profeta—_ contestó agachando la cabeza.

 _—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de él, porque yo lo amo y eso no va a cambiar—_ agregó Harry dándose la vuelta y finalizando la discusión.

Seamus estaba furioso, el rechazo de Potter dolía y mucho. _«C_ _ómo es posible que prefiera a una víbora, un maldito mortífago que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos desde primer año, a él quién solamente dudo de él una maldita vez_ _»_ pensaba.

En el pasillo Draco se había quedado de piedra, _«_ _¿había escuchado bien? ¿Potter lo amaba?_ _»_ se decía, aparte lo había defendido de Finnigan. Se fue de ahí inmediatamente, definitivamente iría con Harry al baile; solo esperaba que la cita saliera perfecta.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, Harry se preparaba para salir a su cita. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa para no encontrase con Filch y que se arruinara todo. El castillo estaba muy tranquilo, al llegar a la Torre de Astronomía se dio cuenta que estaba un rubio perdido en sus pensamientos viendo las estrellas.

 _—Draco—_ saludó colocándose a su lado.

 _—Harry—_ respondió el rubio con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 _—Que hermosas se ven las estrellas hoy—_ dijo. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando un par de dedos se lo impidieron.

 _—Déjame hablar a mí—_ dijo el rubio, un poco nervioso.

 _—Esto no es fácil para mi Harry. Primero quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento. Estaba muy confundido con lo que paso en el centro comercial y Finnigan. Me molesto lo que hizo, no entendía por qué, pero ahora lo sé_.

 _—Harry me gustas, me gustas mucho y no puedo aceptar que alguien más vaya contigo al baile o a algún otro lugar—_ dijo viéndolo a los ojos. _— ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?—_ preguntó un poco sonrojado, por lo que acababa de decir.

Harry no lo podía creer, estaba muy sorprendido por la declaración del rubio.

 _—A mí también me gustas mucho Draco—_ dijo sonrojado _—y claro que iré al baile contigo—_ respondió con una sonrisa y abrazando sorpresivamente al rubio. Esté tardo un poco en responder el abrazo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones, pero por esos ojos verdes haría hasta lo imposible.

 _—Perfecto, paso por ti a las ocho—_ dijo Draco, soltándose del abrazo. _—Creo que debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana en clases—_ señaló, dejando un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios de Harry.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio a sus respectivas salas comunes, pensando en el cambio que estaba por dar su vida.

El día del baile llegó, Seamus estaba con humor de perros e insoportable para todo aquel que se le acercara. Había notado un gran cambio en Harry desde el día de la carta. En cambio su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, no sabía que pasaba pero una cosa era segura Malfoy tenía algo que ver.

Eran las ocho en punto y afuera de la torre de Gryffindor estaba un rubio muy guapo usando uno de los trajes muggles que había comprado en vacaciones. En ese momento salía un Finnigan sonriendo, pero que al verlo su cara cambio a una de furia.

 _— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí maldito mortífago?—_ soltó con furia hacia el rubio.

Draco no se dejó amedrentar y con una sonrisa de superioridad respondió.

 _—Estoy esperando a mi pareja para ir al baile, por cierto me gustaría aclarar una cosa contigo—_ dijo sacando la varita y empujándolo contra la pared. _—Aléjate de Harry, porque él es mío y no voy a permitir que basuras como tú se interpongan en nuestra relación. ¿Entendiste?—_ dijo amenazadoramente.

 _—Recuerda que soy un ex mortífago—_ finalizó, soltando a Finnigan para que se fuera.

Seamus no podía hacer nada, Harry lo había rechazado y sabía que con Malfoy debía tener cuidado; solo atino a irse de ahí molesto. _«_ _Me la vas a pagar Malfoy, algún día me las pagaras_ _»_ se decía.

Al poco rato salió un Harry muy guapo, al igual que Draco usaba el traje que el rubio le había insistido que se comprara.

 _—Te ves muy bien—_ dijo el rubio, acercándose a besar al moreno, _— ¿Estás listo?—_ preguntó.

 _—Sí—_ contestó, correspondiendo al beso con una sonrisa. _—Tú también te ves muy bien._

A pesar de sentirse nervioso por lo que dirían los demás, él estaba muy feliz. De repente se dio cuenta que no se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, sino a la Sala de los Menesteres. Iba a preguntar cuando la puerta apareció; al entrar se encontró con todo arreglado para una cena romántica.

 _— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!—_ dijo Draco abrazando por detrás a Harry.

 _—Es hermoso, gracias—_ atino a decir el moreno.

Cenaron y platicaron tranquilamente, se sentían tan bien juntos que no importaba el tiempo, solo vivir ese momento tan especial. Al terminar la cena Draco se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar…

 _—Harry, antes de estas vacaciones yo no sabía acerca de las cosas muggles y mucho menos de lo que era el amor. En casa me enseñaron a no creer en sentimientos como el amor. Pero después de aquella ocasión en el centro comercial con Finnigan, me di cuenta finalmente que siento algo por ti y que no es solo algo pasajero._

 _—Me di cuenta de que me gustas y que te quiero. Me gustaría estar contigo siempre, sé que es muy pronto para esto pero, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?—_ preguntó.

 _—Sé que no he sido muy bueno contigo durante los años en la escuela pero a mi favor, estaba tratando de llamar tu atención para que siempre pensaras en mí—_ agregó sonrojándose.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, jamás se imaginó ver esta faceta de Malfoy y lo mejor de todo era que le encantaba.

 _—Claro que acepto—_ respondió Harry emocionado, lanzándose a los brazos de su amor. _—Jamás creí que mi sueño se haría realidad—_ , dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, solo se separaron cuando necesitaban respirar.

 _—Pues lo conseguiste, porque no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que nos conocimos afuera de la tienda de quidditch—_ relató el moreno, sonriendo.

 _—Creo que es hora de ir al baile o la profesora McGonagall se molestará—_ dijo el rubio.

 _—Deberíamos agradecer a la profesora por el baile, sino nunca hubiéramos aclarado este asunto—_ dijo Harry animado.

Tomados de las manos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, ahora todos se enterarían que estaban juntos.

* * *

 _ **NA:** Hola espero que les guste. Saludos!_


End file.
